


The Slumber Party

by monokumamon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Kinda Cracky, but really they just talk a lot and then sleep, savagehao, slumber party, they tease dino a lot bc i'm dino trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokumamon/pseuds/monokumamon
Summary: The performance unit has a slumber party in the practice room.





	

Sweat dripped slowly onto the hard floor of the practice room, the only sound echoing in the space the harsh breathing of the performance unit members. The unit had spent their ‘free practice’ time and then some of their actual free time to workshop new choreographies for their upcoming showcase. Of course it wasn’t like they were the only members of Seventeen who had elected to stay later than necessary instead of rushing home to their beds, somewhere in the building they could hear Seokmin and Seungkwan working on a duet, and they all naturally assumed that Jihoon was still in his studio and would be until someone (probably Seungcheol) drug him out.

That didn’t truly matter to the performance unit at the time though, they were much too busy preparing themselves for death. Soonyoung was the first to break the silence that filled the practice room; sliding closer to the door to toss luke-warm water bottles to the other members who gratefully downed them.

“I think we’re good for the night,” the oldest said. “Unless one of you has something you’ve been wanting to run?” He glanced at the other three from under his sweaty fringe internally hoping no one would say anything.

“Just a warning quick,” Minghao chimed in from his spot lying face down on the floor. “If anyone says we should do anything other than go back to the dorm and sleep, I will make the rest of your life hell.”

Chan snorted at the red head’s threat. “Is it just me or does Minghao get more feisty everyday?”

“Maybe he’s been cutting his showers short?” Soonyoung offered, smiling off Minghao’s glare.

“No he’s always been like this,” Junhui started, rolling across the floor to retrieve another water bottle. “You just couldn’t understand when he’d tell you to stick a boiled cactus up your ass.”

“Ouch,” Chan fake gasped holding his hand against his chest. “Yet the fans always say he’s so pure and innocent.”

“The fans also think you’re twelve, so...” Minghao shrugged. Junhui and Soonyoung laughed at the genuine look of offence that crossed Chan’s face.

“Minghao, more like,” Soonyoung started.

“Mingsavage!” Junhui snorted back. Chan and Minghao’s groan could be heard down the hall along with the 96 liners’ high fives and laughter., well not really but it hyperbole.

“Ok but for real, I have an idea,” Junhui said catching his breath.

“If it involves moving Chan and I officially decline,” Minghao responded.

“It involves minimal moving,” Junhui replied. “What if we just have a slumber party in the practice room?”

“I see your suggestion, Junie, but-” Soonyoung spoke as if he were a lawyer trying to make a negotiation. “We’re all really gross and the floor is not the best for sleeping.” Junhui sat and pondered this for a moment before Chan stepped in with an answer.

“There’s blanket’s in the vocal room from one of the games we were gonna do on V that never happened.”

“And there is a shower in the building, we could ask Seungcheol hyung to bring us shit when he comes to take Jihoon hyung home,” Junhui added, pulling his phone out of his bag and waving it in the air.

“Then it’s settled,” Soonyoung practically yelled jumping to his feet. “We’re having a slumber party and bonding retreat tonight as a unit!”

  
  


It had taken nearly two hours for them to set the practice room up as a decent camp. Hell it took twenty minutes alone for Soonyoung to convince Seungcheol that it would be fine. By the time they had all cleaned up and created a nest of blankets and pillows to sleep on, they were too tired to do much else than collapse into a heaping mass of limbs.

They had all practically fallen asleep when Chan suddenly spoke in a quiet whisper that was barely audible. “Why do we call toes toes, when we could call them, foot fingers?” The silence in the studio was almost tangible dragging on for what felt like centuries before Minghao broke it, turning to face Chan.

“What the actual fuck, Dude?” Minghao’s words were followed by a small round of laughter from Junhui and Soonyoung.

“What? I’m dead serious, alliterations are nice and toes is a shitty word.”

“Chan,” Junhui said resting his hand against the youngest’s shoulder with the utmost seriousness. “You either need a new hobby, or else a lot of sleep.”

“His young mind must be near delusional with sleep deprivation,” Soonyoung gasped jumping over Minghao to cradle Chan’s head against his chest, ignoring the Minghao’s complaints. “We should sing him a lullaby to sooth him to sleep.”

“Hyu~ng, I’m not a baby,” Chan pouted pushing the leader off of him.

“He’s right guys,” Junhui stated calmly.

“Thank yo-”

“Our little baby’s growing up,” the oldest shouted dramatically covering his face in his hands and fake crying.

“Soon he’ll be off on his own!” Minghao continued, pulling Soonyoung into a hug to hide his choked laughter.

“Where does the time go?” Soonyoung added to the mess, all of the older members ignoring Chan’s protests in favor of surrounding and hugging him. “Our pure, sweet son!”

“Why do these things happen?” Chan asked staring up at the ceiling in resignation after trying to pry the other three off of himself for a solid ten minutes.

“Because we love you,” Minghao answered. Soonyoung snored from his spot on the youngest’s chest.

“You’re all awful,” Chan snapped back without any real aggression there. Slowly giving in to the pull of sleep.

“Yup, now go to sleep, Kid,” Junhui teased squeezing the youngest tighter.

  
  


“Should we wake them up?” Hansol asked turning to Seungcheol. The performance unit laid in a massive heap of blankets, pillows, and limbs on the floor when the rest of the group had arrived for morning practices. Of course they would forget to set an alarm.

“Probably,” Seungcheol replied as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and moved to the stereo to find a marker. “But after we get something for twitter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is rlly bad and I just kinda whipped it out quick bc I never rlly post much and I try 2 be active. Also I cried over Lee Chan being cute like 29 times today, and I mean like actual tears and everything. And just a fun fact bc I like talking, the 'foot fingers" line is based off of a dream I had that I don't remember but I woke up at 3 am and texted my main group chat that line with a lot more typos. It was a very pressing matter at the time, and 6 months later no one has let it go. I think thts all I have 2 say so thnx 4 reading and plz pray 4 me bc I ignored a lot of school work 2 do this and now I'm going to bed.


End file.
